seths_ansalonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adastra
Adastra is a makeshift village located under the prairie some miles east of Zaradene, in Abanasinia. Refugees from Zaradene - and the angels that now tyrannize that city - founded Adastra only very recently with the help of Seth Mase. Though most Adastrans don't know it, the city is patronized by the eidolon Oryx. Founding The site of Adastra was originally designed for the Zaradene Tournament of Skill, a mazelike complex of pits and hidden doors. At the center of the complex is a hole, clawed from the stone by an umber hulk at the least opportune moment, which leads down to a cavern containing the long-forgotten tomb of Clement I, buried by the Cataclysm. The enormous tomb was built to honor this king of ancient Azartane and safeguard his mortal remains, which remain ensconced in a secret chamber deep within the tomb. Both the tomb and the upper labyrinths have been colonized by Adastra's inhabitants. Adastra's water comes from an underground river that runs behind the tomb. Its food is a mixture of game caught from the prairie and nearby forest, fungi grown underground, and magical edibles courtesy of a pair of Qualinesti druids. Other necessities of living, such as light, are up in the air. For a time, Seth and his party were far afield and could only read their letters from Adastra, not bodily aid or protect the city. Fortunately, Adastra's roughly 120 useful citizens were chosen specifically for the talents they could bring to the incipient city, and others have joined their ranks since. The most recent information about Adastra's geography, population, and status as a stronghold is always on its Google doc. Map Key 1: Clement's throne room. A trapdoor leads down to area 12. Jorro Barms and his team of miners are using the throne room as a base camp. 2: Corridor. 3: Dining room, now renovated into a carpenter's shop for the use of Biltz. 4: Kitchen. 5: Pantry. 6: Trap room. When the tomb was discovered, this room contained gaping pits spanned by thin balance beams. Carpenters have since built stable flooring, and they're working on a staircase down to the cave floor. The door between areas 6 and 7 is a magical portal that teleports those who pass to area 12; the portal is controlled by a switch under the throne in area 1, which Adastrans keep set to "off." 7: Corridor. 8: This was the bedroom of the tomb maidens sealed here with Clement I. Jasmine now uses it as her apothecary. 9: Clement's study. 10: Clement's fake sarcophagus. 11: Fake treasure room. A large chest, now with its top removed, conceals a trapdoor that leads to a chamber below, wherein Clement's real remains and treasure rest. 12: Cells designed to trap grave robbers who walked through the portal at the back of area 6. Population Some people established to live in Adastra are: * Mayor Chance Aldym, lord of Zaradene. * Bratha (lately styling herself Bratha Adastri), midwife and wise-woman. * Aspic Palmeri, alderman from the Zaradene harbor district and resistance leader. * Biltz, Zaradene's preeminent architect. * Rhody, a low-level ranger with firsthand knowledge of local fauna. * Knossos Cambrian, a local sage specializing in the history and geography of northwest Abanasinia. * Five hedge wizards relearning their lost craft, led by Amos Greenvelt. * Five Resurgent stavebows, skirmishers expert with their combination longbow/quarterstaffs. * Five Resurgent treehoppers, ambushers with unmatched ability to cross terrain. * Two Qualinesti druids, Aspenshade and Estel, who know the Bloom ritual. * A number of militiamen, some with class levels, all weapon-proficient. * A few priests, some with class levels. * An herbalist, Jasmine, with some knowledge of medicine. * A blacksmith, Mehul Pandit. * A bowyer who can fletch simple arrows. * A number of farmers, some with horses. * Twenty miners, whose foreman is Jorro Barms; among them is the injured Den. Category:Locations